Ramsay Jones
Ramsay Jones '''is the Main Antagonist of Season 5 and 6 in The Johnny Cooper Series. He is the brother of Mumkey Jones and the bastard son of Alex Jones. He's known for kidnapping Bryan Deep and torturing him while breaking his mentality and nicknaming him "Reek". Biography '''Ramsay Jones was the bastard child of Alex Jones, who grew up with his older twin brother, Mumkey Jones. They both never got along as Ramsay was a more pyschopath type of guy. He usually tortured Mumkey and is the one who send Uncle Alex to him. During his childhood, Ramsay instead of peeling apples, he peeled human skin to anyone who disobeys them. Alex Jones saw this and became very happy with the results of Ramsay, even kicking Mumkey and sending him to another planet while Ramsay was legitimatize as the son of Alex Jones. Alex then send Ramsay to become a spy and order to blend in and get information from people. Which he would later used to find their weakness and attack them with an army that was given by Alex Jones. Alex gave Ramsay a present during his birthday and he received a slave named Reek. Ramsay and Reek had a lot of fun, as they killed people together and usually pranked their own soldiers and even flayed human beings.However as Ramsay became older, his army was attacked and killed by Johnny Cooper and Oskar's men in order to capture Ramsay. They didn't knew how he looked like, so Ramsay changed clothings with Reek and Oskar thought Reek was Ramsay and had him killed. Ramsay escaped with the name Reek until he joined back to his father. Infinity War/Endgame During the Infinity War storyline, he took notes from all the fighters like Johnny, Bryan, Alexandre and many more. Even gaining their trust into thinking he's their friend and joining the war with them. Ramsay's mission was to capture Johnny and Bryan and send them to Alex Jones. However it was too late as Alex was defeated during the Endgame storyline and Ramsay fled with his army. Attack on Cooperfell He took care of his ill father during his defeat, Jones said "Bryan Deep is the one who defeated me", before he went into a coma. Ramsay enraged, went on to capture Bryan and send him to Alex Jones. However when returning to Johnny Cooper, his brother, Jamie Cooper said that Bryan had betrayed him and his family and tookover Cooperfell and pronounced himself King of the North. Jamie told him to bring Bryan back hostage, however Ramsay couldn't care less about their problems and contacted one of Johnny's friends who where hosting a wedding to give them a "Special Surprise". Ramsay went on to Cooperfell and became a minion to Bryan, of course only to learn information of his plans, weakness and the way to attack Cooperfell. Bryan had Rickon Cooper and Noah Cooper hostage and demanded Johnny to surrender. One day, Bryan woke up to an attack, he thought it was Johnny who came back to kill him, however it was Ramsay's army, but Bryan didn't know that. Ramsay being the evil genius he is, tricked Bryan and his men to flee into a sewer where they will be able to escape. However upon going there, all of Bryan's men where killed. The Creation of Reek Bryan being scared shitless, was following Ramsay who told him that he knows a way out. However upon going there, he was knocked out. Bryan woke up, crucified in a X like cross, whom Ramsay whipped and tortured Bryan for weeks. Leaving him to stink and leaving him to barely eat, he peeled off most of Bryan's fingers, in order to feel pain and begging for Ramsay to cut them off, he also took away most of his teeth, the teeth he still had became loose and broken so when he eats, he will eat with agony. His back and front has marks of whippings. Ramsay also sent women to try and get Bryan's ding dong excited but Ramsay cut his penis before he was able to have intercourse. Making Bryan unable to reproduce the family line. Ramsay send the penis to Kelly Lewis and Dwight K. Schrute as a message. However Dwight didn't want to rescue Deep since he can't reproduce the family bloodline and was useless to him. Since Bryan didn't take showers due to Ramsay's command, he smelled like shit, getting the nickname "Reek" which was given by Ramsay as Bryan's new name and persona. Ramsay has now whipped Bryan into a new person and made him into his loyal minion. Separating the personality of "Bryan" and "Reek". Noah Cooper managed to escape during Cooperfell but Rickon Cooper was held hostage by Ramsay's men who found him. He was put in prison, waiting for Johnny Cooper to show up and take him. However, this is all part of Ramsay's plan. Ramsay hired ProJared and James Charles as Commanders to his army and send them to kill Johnny and his friends. Jamie Cooper falling in love with Lydia Deep, decide to get married and talk to a man who organizes the wedding in July 1, 2019 at The Twins. He invites all his family and close friends. Alongside bringing his whole Cooper Army to attend the wedding. Alexandre Elkhoury and TimTheGamer are already inside the wedding, preparing everything, when Alexandre sees an old man who resembles a lot like an old enemy but he quickly stops looking as to not look rude. Tim tells Alexandre to go for more wine and bread for the guests, Alexandre leaves as he is greeted by Jamie Cooper in the way out. "Hey Alexandre, I'm glad you came to my wedding litlle dude" said Jamie to Alexandre. Alexandre then goes to buy the bread and wine. The Guests arrive, the whole Cooper Army are camping outside, Charles Fell shows up with his girlfriend, Anne Frank while Jim Halpert shows up to see his son, Jamie get married. They all sit at a table where they're greeted by all the guests. Mumkey's wife, Sheepover shows up as she was invited, hoping to see a new husband after the death of Mumkey. Jim and Sheepover flirt during the wedding and soon get interested in each other. Noah Cooper and Rickon Cooper are met by Johnny Cooper and Bryan Deep who are close to the wedding, their all excited to see their brother get married. Johnny expresses that Jamie should become the new king of Cooperfell to settle down with his wife. As they walk towards the wedding, they noticed a bunch of camps surrounding the wedding building. Which was filled with the Cooper army. However they noticed Bolton banners in the distance along with Froggo banners. They quickly realize it's a trap! Jamie Cooper and his best man, Edpic 888 enter the door where they're greeted by everybody who is excited to see Jamie get married. He then gets up on stage where his soon to be wife, Lydia Deep shows up. Their both on stage and get married. You may now kiss the bride! said Ramsay Jones as he shows up. However no one in the wedding recognizes who Ramsay is and proceeded to not care. Jamie and Lydia sit down as she says she has a baby coming soon, who will name him after Jim Halpert, Jim Jr. Jamie being happy kisses her. Tim notices that Alexandre has not showned up yet with the food is getting mad. Jim congratulates his son for getting married, however he notices an old face, Alex Jones who is much older. "Who's that" says Jim to his son, "That's Alex Jones! He organized the whole wedding and made it for free dad!" Jamie replies. Jim remembering that Alex Jones hates the Coopers, gets sweaty and starts to panic, he then notices the doors getting shut. Johnny, Bryan, Rickon and Noah are all noticing that the Cooper army has become to drunk and most of them are knocked out because of it. Then the Froggos start to stab the Cooper army. Alexandre arrives with wine and bread alongside Johnny. They both watch the horror as the Cooper army gets massacred by the Boltons and the Froggos. This was a set up between Alex Jones and Ramsay Jones! said Johnny as arrows start raining down towards them, Johnny and Bryan get separated as he goes with Rickon to safety. Noah, Alexandre and Bryan run the other way where ProJared's men start to show up to try and kill them. Inside the wedding, the music "Rains of Castamere" starts playing which is the theme song of The Froggos. Edpic 888 getting happy that he found a new girlfriend in the wedding says "I'm gonna get married next week boys!" he said. Everyone starts laughing. Jamie and Lydia start talking about their honeymoon. The cup rings, Alex Jones stands up and says "I have an announcement to make, I am grateful to have orchestrated this whole event for my dearest friend, Jamie". As he monologues, Ramsay Jones tells Jim Halpert to look under the table, as soon as he does, he sees a knife in his hand. Jim stands up and slaps him and yells "JAMIE LOOK OUT!!". Jamie Cooper stands up and his wife, Lydia Deep is stabbed by ProJared himself which results in the baby dying inside her stomach, Jared who smiles at him and tells his men to shoot everyone. Jamie gets shot with 3 arrows in his chest and gets knocked down. Jim runs towards his son to protect him but is met with 2 arrows and falls down. Alex Jones laughs as everyone starts to die, he says "Now this day will not be remembered as the marriage of Jamie, it will be remembered as The Red Wedding". Charles Fell starts running but trips where James Charles kisses him, which results in Charles Fell getting poisoned in his lips and has his face turn purple as he's choking on his own vomit and dies painfully. The "guests" peel their faces which reveal to be The Froggos, start to shoot innocent people. TimTheGamer in an attempt to save them, gets stabbed in the neck by the Super Froggo. Tim starts bleeding to death, sees Ramsay looking at him, where Ramsay plunges his knife in his head and kills him. Edpic 888 grabs his gun and starts shooting most of the Froggos and Ramsay's men. However, Ramsay grabs a bow and arrow and shoots him in the leg. Edpic falls down and sees everyone getting murdered in front him. "Don't you enjoy that little prince", he then screams "Put this one in a cross". Ramsay then starts to peel Edpic's whole skin and puts salt over him. He starts to scream in agony. Soon, The Noid shows up and says "You should have never resurrected me years ago, Young Fallen Prince" and beheads Edpic. Jamie Cooper wakes up, bleeding from his wounds and starts to slowly walk towards his wife as he sees her dead corpse. Jim Halpert stands up and grabs Alex Jones' wife by the throat and says, "Let him go, keep me instead". "Why do you think I'll do that" says Alex Jones. "Because I'll kill your wife" Jim says. "...............I'll find another" Alex Jones replies, he then peels off his face to reveal to be Mumkey Jones, whom faked his death. "Bring Sheepover" he said, Jamie looking at Mumkey who was his mentor, was in shock and disgust alongside Jim who knew him due to Mumkey raising some of the Coopers. Ramsay pulls Sheepover over to him, "Remember when you begged me to talk to my fans in real life, well the fan girl I talked to, I fucked her bloody, just like ProJared did", Mumkey Jones then procceds to shoot Sheepover in the head. Jamie then stands up and says "Father" with blood coming out of his mouth. Jim stares at him, crying. Mumkey Jones comes towards Jamie and says "The Shakurs sends his regards" then stabs him in the heart. Jamie falls and dies. Jim screams and slits the throat of Alex Jones' wife. There's 10 seconds of pause and ProJared comes from behind him and slits his throat. Jim then falls and dies. Category:Characters